


Four Seasons

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, mentions to minor character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Her arrival was sudden, but it felt like fate. Something unavoidable just like the changing seasons each year. Kagome was pure, her intentions innocent. V held onto the past, but her appearance pushed him to face the things he tried to hide as his burden. A damaged photographer, the warm-hearted priestess that healed him, and an unspoken wish to embrace the dawn of a new day.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 2





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hinted V x Rika; Kagome x Inuyasha
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.
> 
> Note:  
> Will follow Another Story storyline.

A face no one knew, a face no one would notice missing. That's who the perfect candidate for the " _testing"_ would be. He spent weeks upon weeks trying to find the perfect person, narrowing it down and scrapping the ones that wouldn't go unnoticed. Out of everyone, out of every single person he observed for this momentous task, there was one who he decided on.

He scoured for hours and hours for any and all information he could pull on her. Her likes, her dislikes, her entire background and history, and the state of her current life. He was thorough in his research on her, careful not to miss a single crucial detail that'd help him get the best possible understanding from her.

Her name was Higurashi Kagome, a twenty-five-year-old woman from Tokyo, Japan. Daughter of a widow and an older sister to a brother still in high school. Her family owned and managed a shrine in Japan. He'd stumbled across many photos of her garbed in traditional wear, ranging from elegant kimonos to shrine maiden garb. Not many of them looked recent, all five or more years older, at least.

Her school records, which he had carefully found and surveyed, painted a picture of an average student. A number of illnesses afflicted her when she was fifteen, and for the most part, her attendance was spotty at best, nonexistent on most days. Still, despite that, she was well-admired and liked by classmates.

Despite her popularity back in her hometown, here she was just another face of busy streets. No one knew her, at least, not enough to notice an abrupt disappearance, and that was what made her the perfect option for this task.

Some of the easiest information he found on her happened to be her place of residence in South Korea, along with her phone number, but none of that needed to be used just yet. Her number saved for the right moment, her address memorized just in case it got to the point he needed to utilize that knowledge. He found the app she used to contact her friends and family and found her contact on there, as well. When he was sure he had everything mapped out and planned back up plan after back up plan, he kicked his goal into motion.

Ray held his phone in his hand, tapping and opening the app he downloaded for the sole purpose of reaching the girl he'd chosen for this task. He opened her contact and typed the message that would serve to start everything, listening to the faint noise that emitted from the device as he tapped the send button.

 _ **Unknown:**_ Hello there!  
If you don't mind, there's a few things I'd like your help with! ^^

* * *

The sound of her messenger alert made Kagome look away from the book she sat reading. The sudden message startled her, as she hadn't been expecting anyone to send something, especially since everyone she spoke to using that app was busy.

She unlocked her phone and opened the messenger, her nose scrunching at the unfamiliar handle the sender had.

 _ **Unknown:**_ Hello there!  
If you don't mind, there's a few things I'd like your help with! ^^

Unknown? The symbol next to his name showed he was still online, most likely waiting for her response. Then there was the option it might be a message from a bot. Kagome waited for a moment before finally choosing to type a response, equal parts curious and cautious about the stranger.

 _ **Kagome:**_ Uhm… hi?

She sent it, and as she suspected, the typing animation for him appeared a few moments after.

 _ **Unknown:**_ You're probably a little hesitant, huh?  
Don't worry. I'm not a suspicious bot or anything like that, Kagome.

She hummed as she read that. He might not be a bot, but something sure rubbed her the wrong way about this. Still, she opted to play along to satisfy her curiosity.

 _ **Kagome:**_ That's exactly what a bot would say.

 _ **Unknown:**_ Haha that's funny.  
Aren't you curious about why I'm messaging you?  
Don't you want to know why?

She frowned and recalled the initial message, about his request of her helping him with something. She was unable to deny her that she was curious about it.

 _ **Kagome:**_ Yeah, a little I guess.  
I'm a helpful person. What do you need help with?

 _ **Unknown:**_ haha… I figured you were the helpful type! I'm glad I chose you while looking through the users of this app.  
I know this might be too much to ask a stranger for, but I'm developing a game app and I'm in search of a tester to playtest it.  
It's a game where you chat with and date attractive guys. Interesting, huh?

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she let that information sink in. Had he really found her to offer her a chance to test out a game he was making?

 _ **Kagome:**_ So… a dating sim, basically?

 _ **Unknown:**_ Yes! Something like that.

This kind of game was all the talk between her friends, no matter if they were single or happily dating someone. Almost all of them had a fictional boyfriend they gushed over at any given time each time they got to talking.

She'd admit she had tried out a few games at her girlfriend's recommendation, mainly as a way to numb the loneliness she felt upon leaving Japan for new turf. None really held her attention for long, so the games would be forgotten and uninstalled when she realized it was taking up her phone's space. Not because she didn't like them, but because they were catering to someone's deepest desire of being someone's sole reason for living. Well, that and because they seemed so simple compared to her history. Trying to relate to the main character of them felt like she was forcing herself to fit into a mold too small for her. Her life… wasn't easily applicable to make it feel like it was _her_ in the main character's shoes, but that she was an outsider watching a friend fall in love over and over again.

 _ **Kagome:**_ I… I'm not really into those kinds of games. Choosing dialogue to get love points and trying to make myself someone I'm not isn't very fun.

If he really needed a tester, then she'd gladly send him to one of her friends,

 _ **Unknown:**_ This game isn't like any you've played before, I promise!

That message stalled her next actions and words. She held off on proposing he find someone else, giving him the chance to prove those words.

 _ **Kagome:**_ What do you mean?

 _ **Unknown:**_ For starters, there aren't any pre-set options like dialogue you have to choose or a character you have to fit to, well besides the role you'll play as a party coordinator.  
Because of this, you'll be able to say what you want and play as yourself.

Kagome blinked, a little baffled.

 _ **Kagome:**_ How does that work?

 _ **Unknown:**_ These characters are AIs I've created.  
They're programmed to be as realistic as possible so they'll be able to form responses and have full conversations that include you.

 _ **Kagome:**_ Woah… that's kinda cool actually.

The idea sounded ambitious, and, while she didn't have a lot of knowledge about programming and things like it, she knew it must have been done with a lot of effort on his part.

 _ **Unknown:**_ haha I see I've got your attention now, huh? ^^  
The chats aren't everything, either.  
There are hidden stories for you to uncover and unlock, too!

 _ **Kagome:**_ If I agree, what do I need to do?

 _ **Unknown:**_ Not much.  
Just play the game and tell me what you think as you do!

He sent a photo for her to see, and she figured it was the preview for the game. It showed several characters, and she tapped on it so she could get a good look at it. To her fascination, they looked so realistic! They almost looked like people she'd run across in real life. She admired the detail in each of them, five in all.

The two on the left were a man with silver hair and red eyes, and another with red hair and amber eyes. The two on the other side were a man with dark hair and gray eyes, and a younger-looking one with blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Between them in the very back was a woman with short brown hair wearing glasses.

 _ **Unknown:**_ Those five are the characters you can pursue in the game.

 _ **Kagome:**_ I almost mistook them for actual people.

 _ **Unknown:**_ haha I'll take that as a compliment.  
That means they look as realistic as I was aiming for.  
So, what do you say? Are you interested in testing the game for me?

She paused to think it over carefully, not wanting to agree and have second guesses half-way through the gameplay because she got bored. Eventually, she decided, finding herself fascinated with the idea of being able to play as herself for the first time in these kinds of games.

 ** _Kagome:_** Sure! I'll give it a shot.

 ** _Unknown:_** There must be something about it that fascinates you, then?  
I'm glad!  
I truly hope you enjoy the game, Kagome!

 ** _Kagome:_** How do I get access to it?

 ** _Unknown:_ **It'll be best if we discuss those details over the phone.  
When your phone rings, don't get scared.

And just like that, Kagome saw as he went offline, leaving her alone in the chatroom. She blinked, stunned, only to jump out of surprise when her phone abruptly began to ring, despite his final message.

The unfamiliar number made her skeptic, and she cautiously answered it.

"Hello…?" Kagome tried to speak calmly, still a little on the startled side with the call.

" _Hello!"_ A chipper voice greeted her. " _It's me, you were just talking with me in the chatroom."_

"Yeah… I figured that," Kagome said. "I never sent my number. How did you get it?"

" _Oh, did you not know? The app we were in has phone numbers listed for people you chat with. When you accept a chat request, it becomes visible along with the rest of your profile,"_ he said. " _Don't worry, I won't use it for anything."_

Did it really? Kagome pulled her phone back and glared at it. If so, then her next priority would be to find a better app to keep in touch with family far away. She shook her head, ignoring it for now, and returned her phone to her ear. "So about the game?"

" _Oh, yes, right!"_ he said. " _I called you to discuss the deeper details of the game. It could have been done over chat, but I thought you might be able to trust me more if you're able to hear my voice."_ There was a low hum from his side. " _In truth, there's an entire tutorial in the game that's supposed to show you what you have to do, but it's still undergoing maintenance."_

Kagome listened as he went through telling her about the game.

The characters she was shown moments ago were in an organization called RFA, and upon joining the game, she'd fall into the role of being a party coordinator for a fundraiser party. Inviting guests, and interacting with the characters in the game

" _There's one thing you do need to know,"_ he said. " _Since this game is still in development and hasn't been released yet, so I'll need you to come here during the testing period."_

"Where is it?" That sense of caution came back to the front of her mind at hearing him say that.

" _If I told you, I doubt you'd be able to find it,"_ he said. " _It's in the mountains, and not on the map. You'd end up getting lost on your way if you tried to come on your own, so naturally, I'll send a car to pick you up. Just send me an address."_

Kagome bit her lip, and he spoke again, as if he expected her uncertainty at this new information.

" _There's no need to worry, Kagome. It's just because this location was chosen for confidentiality and because of the status of the game. I promise you have nothing to fear!"_ He paused for a moment, laughing quietly. " _I hope this doesn't make you want to change your mind."_

"It's not that… but…" Kagome trailed off, trying to get a better read on the man she spoke to.

" _Try to trust me,"_ he said, his voice still warm. " _Something kept you talking with me, so trust that feeling in you."_

Kagome thought it over for a moment longer before sighing. It wasn't like she was worried about getting kidnapped or harmed. She was more than capable of protecting herself if something dangerous was waiting for her. Smothering her hesitation, she agreed. "Okay… I'll send the address through the app we were just in."

" _Okay! I'll be waiting for it!"_

The spoke for a few more minutes before getting off the phone. Kagome sent the address of the place she was currently at, and she went outside to wait after a few minutes had passed.

She was pulled out of her thoughts sometime later by a car coming to a halt near her. The driver got out, looking directly at her. A faint feeling of hesitation invaded her chest as she wondered how he knew she was the one he was looking for. She wasn't the only one outside the cafe, and she definitely wasn't the closest to the car, either. His eyes were focused on her the moment he got out, and she stared him down as he approached her.

"You're Kagome, correct?"

She nodded, biting back on the desire to ask how he knew what she looked like. Something was held out to her, and she recognized it as a blindfold. She knew she'd be made to wear one, as the road to where she was off to was confidential, but she wasn't exactly happy about it.

When she got in the car, she put the blindfold over her eyes, and her vision faded into darkness. Even though she couldn't see the world around her as the driver got back in the car and started to drive away, she could still rely on her senses.

She remained silent through the ride, and as did her driver. She lost count of how long it had been since she got in the car long after human auras began to fade from her senses. When she felt more, she perked up, realizing they were approaching the auras.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Kagome called to the man in the driver's seat, and she heard his startled response.

"I- Yes. How did you know?"

Kagome hummed and turned her head to the side where she presumed her window was. "Just a lucky guess," she said.

The rest of the way, she could feel his lingering stare from the rearview mirror, most likely keeping an eye on her to make sure she hadn't moved her blindfold without him noticing. Kagome smiled and bit back a giggle.

They eventually came to a stop, and Kagome assumed they had arrived at their destination. She could feel the stronger thrum of human aura's, but there was something underlying all of them. She felt an odd feeling settle in the middle of her chest, a frown marring her face.

 _Something's not right here_.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this place and the people there that wasn't normal. When the door beside her opened, Kagome jumped and turned her attention to whoever it was next to her. Her prior thoughts were momentarily forgotten, only to come back stronger than ever when she took in their aura.

Just like the other's she could feel, there was something wrong with it.

"I'm glad to see you got here safely!"

A familiar voice greeted her, and she realized who this person was. "You're Unknown, right?" Kagome asked, slowly trying to slide out of the car with her hindered vision. She was abruptly stopped by a hand resting on her shoulder to keep her still.

"You recognized my voice? Haha, I'm glad I left enough of an impression for you to remember. Unknown… isn't it funny? That name was the default for that app we met in, but I didn't change it. My name is Ray, so now you know me," he said, his hand suddenly taking hold of her own. "Let me help you out. I'd be crushed if you fell and hurt yourself, Kagome…"

Kagome bit her lip but let him do as he wanted, going along with him as he carefully helped her up and out of the car. He kept a grip on her hand after the door closed, and he began leading her away from the car.

"Just hold on to me, okay?" he said, his voice close to her ear as he led her somewhere. "There's still a lot of construction material lying around outside. I'll make sure you don't trip."

"... Thank you," she finally said. "When can I take this mask off?" she asked.

"When we get to your room," Ray said. "I know it's probably uncomfortable for you, not having your vision, but you won't have to wear it for much longer," he assured her.

"Why can't I take it off?"

"Oh, just because there are a lot of confidential projects going on here that you're not permitted to see," he said. "If you were to become a permanent resident here, then these precautions won't be necessary anymore."

Kagome nodded, not quite finding peace with his explanation. That same odd aura lurked in the air, but she couldn't place what it was. It came from him, and everyone she could get a read on. Whatever it was… it wasn't good for their health. She thought about the danger someone unaware could wander into if they agreed to do as she had. The thought brought a question to mind. "Are there any other testers?" she asked, and she heard Ray hum in confusion.

"Other testers? Hm.. no, not right now," he said. "I really only need the one, and well…" he paused before laughing softly to himself. "I believe I made the perfect choice with you."

"What if I said no?" Kagome asked, feeling her unease mount even more the further she was led.

Ray exhaled. "I don't even want to think about that," he said, his voice low. "I might've had to push back the release for the game? Or something _truly disastrous_ could have happened. Best not to think about that now, however."

Kagome fell silent at his response. She didn't like the implication of his latter statement. It didn't sound like he meant it would be a disaster for him or anyone he might be working with. It was like an unspoken threat. Even if she had refused, she would have been brought anyway.

He noticed her silence, and he looked at her, worried. "Oh, no… did I make you worried? I'm so sorry. Don't be scared, you're safe here!" Ray said, "and we've made it to your room. Come, let's go inside and I'll remove that blindfold for you!"

The door shut behind them as they stepped into a room. It was quiet for a moment as she felt his fingers graze the sides of her face. The strange material of his gloves felt odd as he carefully slipped the blindfold from over her eyes.

The light was bright, and she blinked several times as her eyes slowly adjusted to being able to see again. As the blur faded from her vision, her gaze landed on the figure across from her. Kagome looked to him automatically, wanting to finally see the person who had brought her here.

He was taller than her and slim. His hair was white with pale pink tips, and his eyes a light mint color. His suit jacket was magenta with a vibrant blue rose pinned to the pocket. Underneath the jacket was a light brown vest, and he also had a white cravat around his neck.

For a few minutes, they stood there, simply observing the other person in front of them. Eventually Kagome shook her head and took in the appearance of the room they were in. The colors were reminiscent of her childhood bedroom back home, but she tried to tell herself pink was a common color for girls.

"This is my room for my stay?" Kagome asked, turning back to Ray. He nodded, offering her a smile.

"I hope you like it," he said. "I put in a lot of thought while putting it together," he admitted. "My precious tester… I want your stay to be a good one, so I took a lot of care in putting this room together just for you."

Kagome smiled at his thoughtfulness. "You didn't have to do that, Ray," she said. "Anyway… this room is beautiful! Pink's my favorite color."

"It is?" Ray asked, his smile returning to his face. "I'm glad you like your room. Maybe you'll end up liking this room enough to never leave," he said, his voice going softer. Kagome spared him another glance, but before she could say anything, Ray perked up again. "Oh! While we still have time, how about we go over the game?" he suggested, and Kagome nodded, deciding to accept the change of subject.

Ray went through the plot again, telling her other crucial details as well. Once he had said all he needed, he took her phone and installed what he had to. A few minutes later, he handed her phone back and offered her an encouraging smile.

"Before I leave you to enjoy your game, you should know you have free reign of this floor, but you'll need permission before heading to any other floors in the building," Ray said. "Surely you remember why."

"Confidential stuff?" Kagome said, her words barely a question at all.

Ray nodded. "Yes, I'm glad you understand. I know it might be frustrating to you, but if you need a change in scenery, feel free to stay in a different room whenever you want."

Kagome nodded and glanced at her phone, eying the app Ray had installed for her. He made his way to the door, giving her a few words of encouragement as he left.

"Well, give it your all, Coordinator!"

He left her alone in her room then, the door closing behind him as he walked out. Kagome tapped the app to open it.

* * *

Much like Ray had explained to her, her entrance to the chatroom had caused a hectic response. Even with all of his assurance, she still found it difficult to believe that they were just AIs… but… the idea that they were really alive and breathing people left a foreign taste on her tongue. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to them than just being AIs, but she was hesitant to voice any of her concerns on it.

Just moments ago she had ended her first interaction with the characters inside the game. They were all interesting, if she had any verdict on them as of yet. She still wasn't sure which one she wanted to pursue for the duration of the testing, but she figured she'd be able to pick one if she continued to talk to all of them.

Zen, who seemed to be a bit too interested in whether or not she was a girl. She remembered him from the photo Ray had shown her before she even got here. His icon made it easy to identify him. His long white hair was unique, she believed. After all, the only others she had ever seen with hair like that were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Yoosung, the blonde AI in college. As soon as she had mentioned Rika's name he had acted so uniquely. He was also interesting to her.

707, Jumin, and Jaehee… they were also easy to match their icons to the photo shown to her by Ray. Those three were fascinating in her opinion. To be fair, it was safe to say that she was interested in all of them so far. They all seemed so different from one another.

The only one she hadn't been able to recognize from the photo was the blue-haired one named V. She was the most curious of him so far, as she hadn't even been aware that he would be a character. At the thought of V, she suddenly recalled her phone call from him.

"His voice sounded so natural," she commented to herself at remembering how their conversation had gone. He responded so easily to what she said, and she had felt like she was speaking to a living, breathing human being. If V had such a voice, then surely the other characters would have natural voices as well, right? Either way, she was amazed by the game she was being made to test.

Kagome paused in her movements as she focused her attention on the phone in her hand.

No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it was a game, she found herself not being able to believe it fully. Something deep inside her told her otherwise, but she could not understand why she felt that way. Then there was the bizarre air surrounding this new place she was in. Everything seemed strange, and that was by her standards.

Kagome let out a sigh and shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind from her troubled thoughts.

Why would Ray want her to believe she was talking to AIs if they were really living people? What could he possibly have to gain from bringing her here just to have her do such a thing? She attempted to let that be what kept her believing the possibility of this being a game test, as he had told her, but that nagging feeling in her stomach continued to say otherwise to her.

If… by some off chance that this was not a game test, she would have to be careful and tread with extreme caution. Ray had told her that she could have free reign over the floor she was on, but that was all she was allowed to explore for now. He seemed to have hope for something else, but what that was she didn't know yet.

* * *

Not long after he'd gotten off the phone with her, V was still in the same spot. This game they were playing… what would the outcome be? He'd accepted the stranger into the RFA, playing along at the risk she was just an unsuspecting person pushed into this role.

"Rika…" V glanced at the photo beside him on the table. The framed picture of him and the blonde woman together called his whole attention, and he frowned. "Just what are you trying to do…?"

While he had no clear opinion on Kagome, he couldn't shake the feeling she was just an innocent bystander pulled into this feud. Even if she was mysterious and suddenly entered the RFA chatroom, something about her still seemed so innocent, so pure. Hearing her voice only solidified that belief he had, even if the rest of the RFA had mixed feelings on her as of right now.

"Kagome… I want to believe you're a good person," he whispered.

He hoped so much that his feeling on her was right, but until he knew for sure, he'd keep a close eye out for her.

* * *

That was his intent, and he was careful to read over the chats, even after he missed them. Her interactions with the RFA were innocent and didn't look to hide any ulterior motive, and that provided him a small sliver of peace. That sliver was barely there, however, because if she was no threat to them, then that meant something far worse might happen to her should something go wrong.

It was late at night by the time he was finally able to participate in talking with their newest member. The chatroom created was occupied by just the two of them, Kagome seeming to log in not long after she got the notification someone was present in the chatroom.

 _ **Kagome:**_ Oh, hey.  
I haven't seen you online since that call.

V smiled at her statement.

 _ **V:**_ I'm sorry I've been offline.  
I truly wished to be more active in talking to you.  
Have the others already told you about me or the RFA?  
In either case, allow me to introduce myself to you, Kagome.  
I'm V, the head of the RFA. I'm also a photographer.

 _ **Kagome:**_ I've heard a little about you so far, and about the RFA too.  
But still… it's nice to finally meet you!  
My name's Kagome, though you know that already.

Her innocent greeting made his smile grow. He could nearly imagine that gentle voice introducing herself, even though he already knew her.

 _ **V:**_ I've skimmed the past logs but…  
I can't help but be curious and want to know your impression of your chats so far with everyone else.  
I'm worried that you might be nervous around so many unfamiliar faces  
I believe that you're here in order to help us, that Rika guided you to us in some way.  
I want you to be comfortable around us, and I want you to be able to trust us.  
We don't know what you look like, and you don't know what we look like so…  
I've got a photo for you, in hopes it'll help ease any nervousness you might feel in this odd situation.

He sent the photo he had saved of Rika and him for her to see, hoping it'd provide her some sense of ease if she was under any stress. He wanted her to be able to trust him, should something bad happen to her where she was.

 _ **Kagome:**_ Is that you and Rika?

 _ **V:**_ Yes, this is us.  
We used to take many photos like this when we were together.

A photo sent from her side took him by surprise. It looked like it was taken at a festival at a shrine. The pair in the photo were dressed in somewhat matching attire. A woman with long raven hair left free and bright blue eyes dressed in red and white clothing, and a man with long silver hair, matching fake dog ears and gold eyes dressed in all red beside the girl.

 _ **Kagome:**_ It's not recent or anything, but that's me and an old friend at a festival back in Japan.  
It's only fair that you know what I look like. I'm the miko, and the guy with dog ears is my friend Inuyasha.  
I hope that makes everyone more comfortable too, knowing what I look like.

Her message brought another small smile to his face.

 _ **V:**_ I can't help but wonder how you were brought to us, Kagome.  
Can you give me any answers to the questions I have?

 _ **Kagome:**_ I don't think I can…  
I was told to host a party, and that's it.  
I'm sorry… I don't have anything else I can tell you.

 _ **V:**_ It seems you know as much as we do about this situation.  
You seem so peaceful, despite knowing almost nothing about why you've come here.  
I wonder… is that just your personality? Or do you really know more than us?  
Even if you can't answer them  
I'd still like to know  
How you met Rika and how you were brought to meet us.

It was silent on her end, and he pushed himself to keep talking to her.

 _ **V:**_ I don't know if you know this or not already but Rika was daring and as delicate as she could be.  
Rika was the type of person who was able to dream what others couldn't imagine.  
And I feel that if she passed her role onto you…  
Then I'm sure you must have an amazing world of your own, Kagome.

 _ **Kagome:**_ You sound like you're curious about my world.

 _ **V:**_ I am…  
Very curious.  
If you let me, I want to take a look at your world.  
Everything about you seems so mystic.

V thought back to the photo she sent. If the woman in the photo was really the one he spoke to, then he could tell by seeing her the type of person she was, but that answered none of his questions. A glow of peace and serenity radiated off the woman in the photo, and it matched so well with her calm demeanor, despite the unpredictable situation she was now in. He could imagine that same peaceful glow radiating off of her as she sat talking to him, seemingly forever calm and at ease, even if she was afraid on the inside.

 _ **V:**_ I almost feel as though I'm an explorer, ready to set off into an undiscovered land.  
These curious mysteries hidden,  
waiting to be uncovered  
The mystery of you're arrival here  
The mystery of you  
I want to uncover them all,  
Maybe this is because of my job, but whenever I come across someone so interesting...  
I can't help but want to look at them through my camera's viewfinder.

 _ **Kagome:**_ Can you see things differently through your viewfinder?  
Are you able to see what someone else might miss if you look through it?  
If so, then who knows what you'll uncover about me~

 _ **V:**_ An image seen through the lenses is something more special.  
Because camera lenses…  
they can capture something so fleeting and short-lived, something that's unable to be hidden away  
that you otherwise might miss.  
A personality visualized through their small habits and actions  
Intentions that might be hiding…

 _ **Kagome:**_ What can you see about me from the photo I sent?

 _ **V:**_ I can see that you're a kind person who's trusting and inviting.  
Even if you have a reason to be hesitant.  
It's so very rare to find someone who radiates love and peace as naturally as the sun produces light  
and...  
I hope you never change from that kind of person.

V smiled as he typed those thoughts out. Yes, he was absolutely positive that was the kind of girl Kagome was, even if the others were still hesitant of her.

 _ **V:**_ There will be many chances for all of us to get to know you  
and for you to get to know us while you are with us  
Our relationship will grow close through that process.  
I-  
I hope that day comes soon, Kagome.  
I've curious about your thoughts on them after spending the day with them  
I want to know what kind of impression they left on you.

 _ **Kagome:**_ They're all so different and unique.  
But above all, they also seem so nice.  
I understand they might not trust me yet  
but they're still accepting of me, and it's so nice.

V could feel the genuine warmth her words possessed.

 _ **V:**_ Thank you for saying that.  
Everyone has their own lives, but they came together with a single goal  
to help others and to make others happy.  
So we've been holding parties the best we could.  
I can't help but be curious…  
if there are people you've connected with in such a way.

 _ **Kagome:**_ There are, but I don't think it's in the same way as you mean…  
But for the most part, they aren't with me anymore.  
Inuyasha was one of them, but he's… not with me anymore.  
I keep that photo because if I do, then it's like he's not gone.  
It gives me comfort, even if I'm scared or worried.  
It's as if he's still protecting me, even if I can't feel him anymore.

Those words showed him a different side to her, and he understood more than before why she chose that one to send. A reminder that she's not alone, even if she felt as if she was.

 _ **V:**_ I hope that you are walking along the same path as us  
I have no doubt that we'll have a wonderful relationship  
if our hearts manage to reach one another.

Before he could send another message, the messenger server on his end became unstable. Before he ended up losing connection, he bid Kagome goodnight and assured her he'd be on to talk again sometime very soon.

As he left the messenger, he was left with a better understanding of the woman known as Kagome, even if she was still a mystery to him.

"I believe you're walking along the same path as I am, Kagome," V whispered to himself, closing his eyes and sighing. "If you truly are as innocent as you seem, you are undoubtedly being manipulated…"

If that was the case, then he'd be sure to protect her just as he'd protect the RFA.


End file.
